


Hearth and Heart

by SpiritsFlame



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Big Threesome, Game of Trones AU, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico doesn’t belong in King’s Landing. He doesn’t fit in with the liars and politicians that circle the King’s dais. Prince Jason doesn’t want liars and politicians at his right hand when he ascends the throne. He wants people like Nico, who don’t fit in. He wants people like Percy, who are loyal down to their core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth and Heart

King's Landing is, as far as Nico is concerned, one of the most dangerous, poisonous, and treacherous places that he's ever been. And he comes from a swamp. Nico hates King's Landing. And pretty much everyone in it. He'd been here less than a week, and he could say that with absolute certainty. It was too hot and sunny and dry, nothing like the cool wet air of the marshes. 

For another thing, no one spoke the truth, and every word was a dagger. He felt as though every word he said were under scrutiny, counted and weighed and examined for treason. Given his choice, he would have never left his home for this angry, frightened place.

But a royal summons could not go ignored, even by the eccentric Reed family. Lord Hades Reed had packed up his three children, enough gold to require it's own horse and honor guard and sent them off without another look.

That was another thing that Nico hated about King's Landing. He had hardly seen his sisters once since his arrival. Apparently, it “simply wasn't done” for boys and girls to be so casual with one another. Hazel's britches and tunic had gotten her the kind of side-eyes and lascivious looks that Nico would have expected from brothel patrons, not fellow nobles, and Bianca's simple cotton gowns had the court ladies turning up their noses.

To make matters worse, Nico hadn't even the seen the crown prince, whose tournament had brought them up to this stupid place to begin with. 

“Do you think we'll be able to leave soon?” Percy- Perseus Greyjoy of the Iron Isles- hisses into his ear. Nico elbows him, because he might feel out of place here, but he isn't an idiot. He's not entirely sure about Percy. 

Percy is, at least, in this entire summer palace who seems as out of place as Nico feels. Percy, who chafes in his silks and satins even more than Nico does, had taken one look at Nico and blurted “Your teeth aren't green at all!”

The pretty blonde girl beside him, the Lady Annabeth Arryn, if he wasn't mistaken, had hit him with her fan, but Nico had been so relieved to hear something resembling honesty that he hadn't even been offended. 

“I don't really eat frogs, either.” He had replied.

“Really?”

“Well, only on special occasions.”

Percy had laughed, and he had made it a point to seek Nico out over the last few days. 

King Zeus was still making his speech about making examples and how order must be kept, while the men he has punished were still kneeling at his feet, their faces pale. It makes Nico feel sick. In the marshes, death was a part of life. But to stand in front of men who would die at your words and speak of them as though they weren't there, it was disgusting.

Nico sneaks a look at Percy's face. Underneath Percy's clear boredom and irritation, Nico can see a similar expression of disdain. But then, the men of the Iron Isles were hard. If they wanted someone to die, they would do it themselves, not wait for an executioners ax.

“I don't know why they want us here for this,” Percy hisses again. Nico took a careful step sideways and stood hard on his foot.

“Shut up,” he whispers back, and the quickly checks to make sure that no one had heard them. Another thing to hate about King's Landing. He feels jumpy here, always scared and on edge. 'The walls have ears' his father had told him, and Nico believed it. 

At least Percy doesn't say anything for the rest of the court session, and Nico breathes a sigh of relief when they step outside. It's still too hot and sunny and dry, but at least he isn't surrounded by liars and fools. He shoots a glance at Percy and wonders if he should amend last bit. Percy senses his gaze and gives him a wide smile. Hesitantly, Nico smiles back. 

“Hey, at least the tournament is tomorrow,” Percy says, throwing an arm around Nico's shoulder. Nico goes tense. He had thought these casual touches were a southerners thing, but Percy was just as much a northerner as Nico, and he made contact as easy as breathing. It made Nico's hairs stand on end. 

He ducks out of Percy's hold. “I'm not entering.”

Percy frowns at him. “Not entering? Isn't that why you're here?”

Nico glances around them. Percy has steered them into the garden, secluded from the rest of the court. “I'm here because our presence was requested by royal decree. I am not here to get my skull bashed in at the melee.”

Percy frowns, uncomprehending. “But you're a good fighter.”

“In the north, we fight to survive, not for the entertainment of others,” Nico snaps. “Or have the Iron Isles changed that much?”

Percy frowns, and for the first time he looks like someone Nico could fear. “I'm not here to play games, Nico. And if you think that's all that tournaments are about, then maybe your family should leave the Neck a bit more often.”

Nico stares at him, wrong-footed. He can't think of a reply, and something of the weight of that emerald stare is making his heart face and his face flush. His palms feel sweaty and his flexes them at his sides. 

Percy stares back for a long moment, then shakes his head. “It doesn't matter. We have another stupid court dinner to prepare for. I swear, if I have to wear another silk doublet, I'm going to scream.” 

Nico rolls his eyes and lets Percy lead him around the gardens.

–

The tournament itself is just as gaudy and flamboyant as Nico had feared. The Lannister colors of red and gold are everywhere, 'Just in case you'll forget who the king is,' Nico thinks cynically. He's not even sure if he'd owned a shirt with the family crest on it before he came out here. The court tailors had been scandalized. (They had been more scandalized at the fact that Hazel had refused to wear court dresses.)

The royal family is up on a covered dais, just as decked out as the tourney grounds. The king and queen hardly ever look at one another, but they are quite the matching pair nonetheless, in red and gold brocade that must have cost more than Greywater Watch spent in a year. 

Following behind them was the crown prince, heir to the throne of Westeros. Nico felt his breath catch. Prince Jason Lannister looked every inch a king, even more so than his father. His gold hair glinted in the sun, his tunic stretched tight over muscular shoulders. 

Forcibly, Nico tears his gaze away and looks out towards the fields, where the competitors have gathered. Percy is already suited up in armor, and he waves at Nico when their eyes meet. Percy would have stood out to Nico just from his familiarity, but in this crowd he may as well have been a beacon. In a sea of the fair-haired southerners, Percy's dark hair was painfully obvious.

“You must be Lord Nico.”

Nico looks to his left and sees a beautiful girl in soft gray satin settle down beside him. “Lady Annabeth.” He inclines his head respectfully.

“Percy simply will not stop talking about you.” Annabeth snaps her fan open, fluttering it in front of his face. She is every inch a court lady, in the way that his sisters have never been. “And, of course, I have heard all about you from Ladies Bianca and Hazel.”

“You've spoken to my sisters?” Nico turns to face her fully, his interest caught. 

Annabeth's laugh is as polite and controlled as a bell. “Of course. You men may go hunting and jousting, but we women have entertainment of our own.”

Nico can't imagine what forms of entertainment would interest this lovely, delicate lady and his sisters both, but he keeps that thought to himself. Instead, he just nods, scanning the crowd for a sight of them.

Annabeth watches him thoughtfully. “Percy will be looking for you after the tournament. It will be to your advantage to be available.”

To his advantage. More courtier talk. Nico bit his lip against a sharp reply, searching for a suitable answer. The politics of polite conversation, of dialogue laced with daggers, did not come easily to him. “I thank you, Lady Annabeth.”

Annabeth hid a smile behind her fan. “You are very cautious, Lord Nico.” When Nico opens his mouth to reply, she taps her fan against his leg, quieting him. “That's good.” She glances back towards the field, where the melee has begun. “That will keep you alive.”

The southern air is warm on his skin, but Nico shivers anyway. 

–

Bianca and Hazel join Nico half-way through the jousting. He hardly recognizances them, dressed in satin and silk, their hair carefully coiled in the southern style. Hazel makes a face at him before he can comment, but Bianca settles in with casual comfort. 

“Enjoying yourself, brother dear?” Bianca asks, leaning her weight against his arm. He puts it around her shoulder, pressing a casual kiss to her temple. 

“I do not believe that tournaments are my style.” He winces as a well-struck blow knocks one of the riders off of his house.

On Bianca's other side, Hazel snorts. “I could ride better than half of them.”

Nico laughs. “I don't doubt it.”

Annabeth leans around him. “When she was our age, my mother entered the grand tournament held for our King, when he was just a prince. She came second only to the King himself. You might want to consider doing the same.”

Nico wants to shove her away, to stop her from even suggesting such a thing to his sisters, but he just clenches his hands at his side and stays quiet. Hazel's life is her own to live. 

“Why have you not followed in your mother's footsteps?” Hazel asks, brown eyes playful. 

Annabeth flutters her fan in front of her face. “There is more than one way to fight, Lady Hazel, and the melee is not for me.”

Hazel turns back to the jousting and Nico follows her gaze, just soon enough to see the unnatural angle of a competitors leg as he is carried off the field. 

“Percy is up next,” Bianca observes.

Annabeth makes a noise of ascent. Her face is causal, but her fan is closed tight, tapping against her neck as she leans forward. 

“Do you think he'll win?” Nico asks.

“He'll have to defeat Lord Frey's son,” Annabeth replies, hardly looking away.

Hazel snorts rudely. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Bianca squeeze her hand. There is no lost love between the Freya and the Reeds, and Octavian Frey is particularly odious.

“Percy can beat him,” Bianca says. 

“He's doing pretty well so far.” Annabeth's fan continues to tap.

“So is Percy.” Nico reaches out and stills her hand, curling his fingers around her fan. Annabeth looks up at him, startled. Then her gray eyes shift to her fan and she blushes minutely. 

“I apologize. I should not be so anxious. I know Percy's skills. Even if he doesn't win, I doubt that Lord Octavian could do him any serious damage.”

Privately, Nico hopes that Percy does some serious damage of his own. Then Percy is riding onto the field on a big black stallion. Hazel makes a soft noise of envy, and even Nico is impressed by the beast. Percy rides with an easy confidence that is unexpected from a man of the Isles, and even from this distance Nico knows a strong horse when he sees one. 

The difference between Percy and Lord Octavian Frey is obvious. Even with his helmet on, Percy is a clear northerner. His armor is plain and unornamented, the breastplate scratched and dented. It's clearly well cared for, but just as clearly well used. Octavian looked like a gaudy peacock in comparison. His armor was mirror bright and washed with gold. There were gemstones set on the shoulders and studded up and down his arms. He looked like he had never seen true combat. Still, he and Percy were the only two competitors left, so it wasn't all for show. 

The trumpet sounded, and Nico watched with bated breath as Percy and Octavian thundered down the lanes at one another. The clang of lance meeting armor was entirely covered by the cheers of the crowd, but Nico thought he could feel in his teeth anyway. Neither of the jousters had been unseated, so they wheeled their horses back to the other end of the field to go again. 

The second pass hit even harder than the first, enough that it could be heard even over roars of what seemed like the entirety of King's Landing. Percy's lance shattered at the contact, and Octavian dropped his, shaking his hand. Percy and Octavian were both swaying in the saddles, but they had stayed in the saddle. One of the palace squires brought Percy a new lance, while another picked Octavian's from the ground to the jeers of their audience.

On the third pass, even Bianca was leaning forward with rapt attention. A glance towards the King's dais told Nico that the entire royal family was enthralled. Prince Jason's face was set, but he was leaning so far forward that he was hardly on his throne at all. 

Octavian's lance hit Percy's shield and skittered off with a clatter. But Percy's lance hit just under the embossed symbol of the twin towers and bent up. It levered Octavian out of his saddle, and he went flying. 

The dust-cloud he made when he hit the ground was tremendous, but whatever sound it made was lost as the entire crowd jumped to their feet, screaming and clapping and shouting Percy's name.

Percy took off his helmet with a broad grin, shaking out his dark hair and beaming out at the crowd. He looked dazed, and he accepted the crown of summer roses with some bemusement.

When he turned to scan the crowd, his eyes met Nico. Nico hadn't met to stand, but the energy of the crowd and his sheer relief had driven him to his feet, cheering until his throat felt raw. Percy's eyes brightened at the sight of him, and he steered his stallion in Nico's direction.

For one wild, crazy second, the noise of the crowd fell away between his eyes and Percy's, and Nico was convinced that Percy was about to present the crown to him. Then Percy winked at him, the crowd roared back to life, and Annabeth accepted the crown of laurels with a smile and a curtsey.

–

After the tournament Percy comes to find Nico, just like Annabeth had said that he would. 

“Shouldn't the tourney winner be keeping better company than a Reed from the Neck?” Nico asks, only partly joking. 

Percy makes a face. “It was hardly a competition. Maybe if you or Jason had entered, but no, Jason wanted to make a point.” He rolls his eyes.

Nico tugs his arm out of Percy's grasp. 

“Jason? Prince Jason?”

Percy turns to give him an impudent grin. “Are you acquainted with many Jasons?”

Nico gapes at him, his mouth opening and closing. “You.” he stops, stuck for a moment. “You should be more respectful.”

“Haven't you figured out by now?” Percy grabs Nico's arm and tugs him along the halls. “I am terrible at being respectful.”

Nico pulls free again. “And it's going to get you killed!” he hisses. We are literally in the Red Keep right now.”

“Oh, this isn't what they'd kill me for.” Percy's green eyes are intense, and it's Nico who looks away first.

“You're an idiot, Perseus Greyjoy.”

Percy studies him thoughtfully. “It's been said before,” he says finally. He reaches out again, but instead of taking Nico's arm by force, he just holds out his open palm. “Trust me?”

Nico doesn't trust anyone. Here in King's Landing, trust gets you killed. But there is something about Percy...

Nico doesn't take Percy's hand, but he sweeps down the hall past him and looks back. “Well?” he demands in his best court manner. “Aren't you coming?”

Percy laughs, and it echoes off the walls of the palace, unfamiliar and bright. “You are something else, Nico Reed.”

Nico shakes his head as he follows Percy, hoping that this friendship isn't going to end in his death.

–

The room that Percy takes him too is shrouded in gold curtains, dimly lit from the fireplace. Nico's heart starts to race when he sees the large golden bed against the wall, draped in gauzy, transparent curtains. Percy is closing the door with a studied concentration, and when that light falls away, Nico is suddenly aware that the room has no windows. It should be stuffy, but the high ceiling makes it feel larger, the air more breathable. 

It doesn't help. Nico still feels as though he can hardly catch his breath. His face is flushing, and he has to wipe his hands on his trousers. Had he been so obvious? Was this something that was done, here in King's Landing? Was this something that he wants done? Nico swallows and surreptitiously tucks a piece of hair behind his ears.

“It took you long enough.” The voice comes from the shadows, and Nico spins around. Only years of training keeps him from yelping, but his dagger is in his hand before he can think. 

“We can't all order people to let us be,” Percy retorts, coming up at Nico's side. “It's alright, Nico.”

Prince Jason steps out from the corner, and in the dim light he seems to blend in with the golden curtains that fill the room. 

“He's fast.”

Percy crosses his arms over his chest. “I told you so.”

“And you think that he can be trusted.”

Nico feels himself bristling. “I am right here!” he snaps, readjusting his hold on his dagger.

Jason's eyes shift from Percy to Nico, and he has all the lazy power of his family's lion in his gaze. “Yes.” His eyes are blue. Nico hadn't been able to tell at the tournament. “So, Nico Reed of Greywater Watch, can you be trusted?”

Nico swallows and slowly lowers his dagger, not yet putting it away. “Trusted with what?”

Jason laughs, and looks at Percy again. “Yes, I see what you mean.” 

Nico is starting to get the impression that this is not going to be a sex thing. He stays quiet. 

“What do you want, Lord Nico?” 

Nico swallows. “I want to keep my family safe.”

Jason nods. “I understand that. And do you wish to serve the crown?”

This is starting to feel an awful lot like a trap. Percy had asked Nico to trust him, and this was where it had gotten him- deep in the lions den, with no way out.

Then Percy's hand comes down on his shoulder. “Cut it out, Jason. You're scaring him.”

This time, Jason doesn't look away from Nico. “Maybe he needs to be scared.”

Percy makes a frustrated noise. “Stop being such a drama queen, Jason, Gods.”

Nico turns his head to gape at Percy. This is it. He is going to die, in the company of a madman. 

Then Jason surprises Nico even more. He laughs. It's not a courtier's laugh, polite and distant, but full-throated and sincere, his head thrown back, shoulder shaking. Even through Nico's fear, it's distracting, and he has to stop himself from tracing the line of Jason's throat with his eyes. 

“Yes, fine,” Jason says, when his laughter dries out. “Nico, come sit. Would you like some mead?”

Percy takes a seat first, already holding out his goblet to be filled. Nico shakes his head, he knows better than to risk being drunk now. 

Jason rolls his eyes but fills Percy's cup before he fill his own.

“Sit down, Nico. I promise he won't kill you.”

Nico stiffens and darts a glance at Jason, who is already lounging in his chair, perfectly at ease. Jason gives him a smile. 

“Percy and I were fostered out together at High Garden,” Jason says casually. “It's why he feels he can so rude.”

“Rude to you.” Percy shoves Jason's shoulder, and gets a shove in return. The entire evening is beginning to feel a bit surreal. 

“Rude to your prince and lord,” Jason retorts haughtily. Percy snorts. Jason rolls his eyes again and turns back to Nico. “So you see, if Percy has managed to survive all these years, I can promise you will make it through the night.”

“And, on the morrow?” Nico asks carefully. Jason grins.

“I can't promise anything past next week. I have no idea where your life will take you.”

Somehow, that relaxes him. Nico doesn't like it when people make promises that are impossible to keep. 

“Why do you want me?” he asks instead.

Percy, taking a sip of mead, chokes a little and has to be pounded on the back by Jason. 

“I only wanted to talk with you, Nico. Percy says that you are worth talking to.”

“Percy did not mention having the ear of the crown prince,” Nico says with a glare at Percy. “He made it seem as though he was quite out of court life.”

Jason grins, and Nico is reminded once again of a lion. “Yes. And he is very good at making it seem that way.”

Percy sticks his tongue out at Jason, who gives him a regally disdainful look in reply. 

“My betrothed also has wonderful things to say about your sisters. They are smart, resourceful and, as Piper tells it, not at all bad with a sword.”

“They were sword fighting?” Nico asks in horror. Their father had been very, very clear about the sort of ladylike behavior his sisters were to maintain in King's Landing, and sword fighting have emphatically not been on the list. 

Percy laughs. “Trust me, Nico. If they were spending the week in the company of Lady Piper and Annabeth, they were not the only ones.”

Jason smiles at the look on Nico's face. “The ladies of my court are more dangerous than they appear.”

My court, he had said. Not his father's court. Nico draws in a sharp breath. 

Jason gives a tiny nod, and Nico suddenly feels as though he has gotten in far over his head. 

“I met Lady Piper Tyrell while we were training at High Garden. She is good with a sword, but she is better, and more dangerous, with her words. Lady Annabeth is deadly with her dagger. My sister, currently living with the Martells across the sea, has deadly accuracy with a bow. And I have heard that Lady Hazel is one of the most accomplished horsewomen to be seen outside of the Dolthraki plains.”

When it appears that Jason has finished talking, Nico adds hesitantly, “Bianca is very good with a bow.”

Jason inclines his head. “I have heard that she would get along well with my sister.”

“Thank you for saying so, my lord.”

Jason waves a hand. “You can call me Jason. I did not bring you here to listen to the considerable accomplishments of the ladies.”

Nico bites his lip. “Then why did you bring me here?” He looks to Percy for a clue, but Percy's face in unusually serious.

After a long moment, Jason reaches out and refills his cup. “Have you heard the tales about the King in the North?”

Nico hesitates for a long moment. “I have heard rumors, my lord. Nothing more.”

“A diplomatic answer,” Jason says. “I have heard the same rumors. The Stark's are gathering an army, the wildlings grow more restless every year, and I have sources that say that the Free cities wish to make Westeros as free as they are.”

“And what does this have to do with me?”

Jason leans forward. “I have grown up on stories of Northern magic. I have seen evidence of it myself. In Percy, and in others. Worgs and green seers and children of the forest. Men from the Neck who can stop the white walkers in their tracks. Even if you have none of these skills, Nico Reed, and I do not think that is the case, you are quiet. You are intelligent. And you look at the world in a way that no one else does. 

As a Lannister, I look at everything for it's price in gold. Percy always thinks about how to extract the Iron price for something. But you, Nico, you wonder if a price needs to be paid at all.”

Nico looks from Jason to Percy. “You're building an army.”

Jason's gaze is steady. “Yes. One that is loyal to me. I won't kill you if you refuse me, Nico. You are free to return to the Neck with you sisters, tomorrow if you wish it. But I would very much like to have you.”

There is heat in Jason's blue eyes, and Nico swallows. “Have me?” he repeats softly.

“In whatever ways you choose,” Jason replies. The air feels hard to breathe again, and when he sneaks another look at Percy, he finds that Percy's face is flushed, his eyes gone dark.

“What do you want from me?” Nico asks, fighting to keep his voice steady. 

“Eventually? I would name you as one of my seven, a member of my King's guard. I am already working on getting laws passed to allow women to hold a keep, and Piper says that your elder sister is up to the task. You would never need to marry, simply serve your kingdom,” his eyes flash. “and your king.”

Nico swallows again. It's more than he had thought. The thought of letting Bianca inherit Greywater Watch more tempting that he would have thought. The thought of never having to marry is more tempting still. He toys with the stem of his goblet as he thinks.

“And for right now?” he asks, rather than give an answer to a question too big to even think about in it's entirety.

“For right now, I would very much like it if you would join Percy and I in bed.”

Nico drops the cup in his hand. It clatters the ground loudly, echoing in the room. Almost unwillingly, his eyes are drawn back to that large golden bed against the wall. 

“I, both of you?” he stutters. 

“Percy is going to be my Hand, when I am king. We are,” Jason grins, “very close.”

Percy makes a low noise of ascent that makes Nico's stomach drop. “You don't have to, if you don't want to,” Percy says, standing. Then he leans across the table and licks his way into Jason's mouth. Percy is a messy kisser, and Nico keeps catching flashes of teeth and tongue. Jason fists his hand in Percy's hair and moves Percy's head to get a better angle. Then Percy breaks away, turning his head just enough to look at Nico. “But I think you might want to.”

For a moment, words fail him, and all Nico can do is moan shakily. He can feel arousal down to his fingertips, his cock is already straining against his britches. 

Jason traces the shell of Percy's ear with his tongue, then slowly drags his teeth along the earlobe. Percy draws in the stuttering breath, eyes falling closed. “He may need some time to think about it,” Jason says softly. “We should just get started.”

Percy pulls back enough to stand. Even in the dim lighting, Nico call tell that Percy is flushed. Percy's pants are tented as well, distorted enough that the laces are pulled tight across his groin. 

“Of course, my lord.” Percy bows low, and grins. When he turns away, Jason slaps his ass. 

“Impudent.” Jason says, sounding more amused than irritated. Percy just grins and moves towards the bed. Nico whimpers a little when Percy passes him, dragging his fingers over Nico's shoulders. 

“The choice is entirely yours, Nico Reed,” Jason says, lingering at the table for a long moment. “You can stay and watch, you can leave now, or you can join us.”

“Yes, do that!” Percy calls, and Nico bites his lip against a laugh. Jason moves closer, cupping the side of Nico's face in one broad hand. Slowly, he runs his thumb over Nico's lower lip, tugging it free from his teeth. 

Then he grins, and lets go, moving past Nico to join Percy on the bed. Nico's eyes follow him, then snag on Percy, and his mouth goes dry.

It doesn't surprise him that Percy is impatient, but the sight of Percy with his britches around his ankles, legs spread as he touches himself with slow, languid strokes makes Nico's mouth go dry. Heat flashes through him like dragon fire, and he struggles just to get air in his lungs. 

“Hands off,” Jason commands, pulling Percy's hands off of himself.

“You were taking too long,” Percy says, arching up into Jason as Jason climbs over him. 

“I think that I have allowed you too much leniency.” Jason wraps one hand around Percy's wrists and pushes them up above his head. “You are getting much too cocky.”

“Am I?” Percy says, and arches up to rub himself shamelessly on Jason's stomach.

Jason groans and pushes Percy down, taking his mouth in a fierce kiss. In the shadows of the room, Nico can't see their groins pushing together, Percy's naked cock running against the tight leather of Jason's pants, but he can imagine it, and he moans aloud. 

His own cock is so hard that it actually hurts. He's pressed against the gap in the fabric, the tight ridges of the laces digging into his skin. 

Percy and Jason are tugging at each others clothes, Jason having abandoned Percy's wrists to tug his tunic over his head. 

The sight of them both, naked an gilded in the light from the fire is almost too much. Desperate, Nico pushes at his own laces, needing to get a hand around himself. When he finally gets a hand around his cock, he bites his lip against a shout. 

On the bed, Percy and Jason both go still, turning as one to look at him. 

“That's cheating,” Percy says, and his voice is hoarse. “Hands off or hands on, you can't have both.”

Jason leans down and bites Percy on the jaw. Percy tilts his head back to give him better access. “He can have what he wants.”

“Fine,” Percy grumbles, the sound fading away into a moan as Jason licks at his adams apple. Then Percy turns his head to pin Nico with a dark, hot stare. “But if you come here, I'll suck your cock for you.”

Nico thrusts up into his own hand with a groan. “You,” he pants, “you're better at negotiation than you act.”

Percy grins, then tugs Jason back up his body for a hot, open mouthed kiss. “I'm better at a lot of things than I act. Come over here and you'll find out.”

Jason reaches down to palm Percy's ass. “He really is very good.”

He lifts his eyebrows at Nico in challenge, and the sight of them both, dark eyed, aroused and naked, is too much. Nico lurches to his feet, struggling to get his laces loose enough to get off his hips. There is nothing graceful about what he is doing, but neither Percy or Jason look away.

Nico approaches the bed feeling hopelessly vulnerable. 

“It's alright,” Percy says. He shoves Jason off of him and Jason goes with a grunt. Percy rises to his knees and holds out a hand, just like he had in the hallway. “Trust me?” 

Nico swallows, and carefully puts his hand in Percy's. Jason leans back on his elbows, watching them. Percy smiles and draws Nico closer. 

The kiss is unexpectedly gentle. Percy sucks at first one lip, then the other, letting Nico set the pace. Nico reaches out to rest his hands on Percy's hips and the feeling of bare skin under his fingers is like a kick start. All of a sudden the kiss is heat and fire. Percy draws Nico's tongue into his mouth and sucks on it.

Nico has a sudden, visceral thought of what that would feel like on his cock and he thrusts forward, grinding himself against Percy's hip.

“My turn,” Jason says, his hand resting on the back of Nico's neck. Nico turns towards him, feeling blind and clumsy with lust. Jason's kisses are just intoxicating, but they are more controlled. He uses less teeth and more lips, and he clearly wants Nico to chase after him. Each time they come apart, Jason leans back a little more, and Nico follows after him until Nico is crawling up into the bed, following Jason down until he kneels at Jason's side.

“I think that it is Nico's turn to get his cock sucked,” Percy says, tugging Nico back with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Nico breaks the kiss a little unwillingly, and Jason glares up at Percy.

“I could have you executed for this,” Jason says. 

Percy just rolls his eyes. “You're such a drama queen,” he says, and pushes Nico onto his back.

Nico's head is swimming, and he feels like he should be saying something, should be participating more, but he can hardly think let alone speak.

Then Percy licks a long line of fire up his cock and Nico arches with a shout, digging his fingers into Percy's hair.

Percy was right. He is good at this. He alternate between long, sweeping licks with his tongue and slow sucks on the head until Nico is writhing and gasping on the bed. When Percy gives a sudden gasp, Nico slides even further down his throat and nearly comes at the feeling of Percy's throat closing around him.

Then Percy groans, low and deep, and the vibrations make Nico's toes curl, hands clenching in the bedsheets. When he manages to pry his eyes open, he sees Jason behind Percy, two fingers buried deep in Percy's ass. 

“Gods,” Nico moans, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes closed. Then Percy pulls off with a pop and Nico thrusts up, chasing after him. 

“I think that you should fuck Percy now,” Jason says. Percy and Nico moan together. Jason tugs Percy up by his hips and helps him to straddle Nico, one knee on either side of Nico's hips. Nico can feel the heat of Percy's body above his cock, and he's shaking with the need to just thrust up.

Jason leans forward and claims Percy's mouth in a filthy kiss. “Don't come yet. Your reward for winning the tourney is that you're going to fuck me when Nico is done with you.”

Percy groans into the kiss, then pulls back enough to nod. “Yes, my lord,” he says, and sinks down onto Nico.

Nico shouts and bucks up. Percy bites into his lip hard and muffles a groan behind his teeth.

“Give him a second,” Jason says, reaching down to hold Nico still. Nico can only barely manage it, his hips still twitching up minutely. Then Jason leans over to kiss him, as controlled and even as before. Nico is panting into Jason's mouth, breath coming sharp and fast as Percy shifts above him.

Then, without warning, Percy lifts himself up and drops back down. Nico moans into Jason's mouth, and even with Jason's hands on his hips he thrusts up. 

When Jason pulls up, Nico gets a good look at Percy, the long line of Percy's chest above him. Percy's head his thrown back, his throat working desperately. After another agonizing minute, Percy lifts himself up again and drops down, fucking himself on Nico's cock. 

“Percy,” Nico gasps, hands going to Percy's hips, helping to guide him up. “Percy, please.”

Percy rolls his head over on his neck to grin down at him. “So good, Nico,” he says, and begins fuck himself in earnest, rising up and dropping down in a steady rhythm. Nico does his best to match him as he thrusts up, until he has Percy crying out with each drive of his hips. 

“Don't come, Percy,” Jason warns. When Nico turns to look at him, Jason is watching them both, and he has a hand between his legs, getting himself ready. 

Nico's goes a little cross-eyed, vision going hazy as he comes with a shout. Percy continues to move about him, coaxing the last of his climax out of him until Nico feels over sensitive. Then he bats at Percy's hip for Percy to stop, his eyes already going heavy.

Percy lifts off him carefully, Nico's cock slipping from his ass, come dripping out onto Nico's lap. Jason groans and reaches out between Percy's legs, drawing his thumb over Percy's hole and then sucking it into his mouth.

“Jason, gods,” Percy gasps, and lunges at him, drawing Jason's tongue into his mouth greedily. 

“Well, come on, Greyjoy.” Jason spreads him legs wide. “Time to serve your king.'

“I'll give you serve,” Percy snaps, and drive into Jason. 

Nico can't take his eyes off of them, the way that Jason tosses his golden his head against the pillow, the ways Percy's hands clench around Jason's biceps. The mouthwatering sight of the places where their bodies meet.

Percy is wringing low, stuttering groans out of Jason's throat, and it's suddenly clear that they have done this before. Nico is just starting to feel like an outsider when Percy reaches out for him blindly, taking one of Nico's hands in his own. 

Then Jason rolls his head over to look at Nico, the blue in his eyes almost entirely eclipsed by black. “Kiss me,” Jason pants, and Nico can't help but oblige. He squirms closer, not letting go of Percy, until he can get his lips on Jason's. 

Even through Jason's groans, his clear desperation, this kiss is still gentle. Nico caresses Jason's lips with his own, traces the curve of Jason's mouth with his tongue, and when Jason comes Nico catches the shout between their lips. 

Percy's hand tightens on Nico's when he comes, and Nico only looks up when the grip relaxes. Percy is starting to tilt sideways, but he doesn't let go of Nico. Their clasped hands end up on Jason's chest as Jason blinks blearily between them.

“Well,” Jason says after a long moment. “I think that this is a great start.”

Nico laughs, feeling giddy and warm and pleasantly tired. He presses a kiss to Jason's shoulder. 

“Yes,” he says, and Jason turns his head to look at him. Percy's hand tightens in his. 

“Yes, what?” Jason asks.

“Yes, I will serve you,” Nico says. “Hearth and heart and harvest we yield up to you, my lord. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. I swear it by ice and fire.”

“Your hearth, and heart and harvest are mine to protect. My swords and spears and arrows will fly in your defense. I accept your pledge and give you my own. This I swear by ice and fire.” Jason says seriously. 

Jason has the words all wrong, but he is of the South. He could not have known. 

“This is a somewhat unconventional location, however. The swords and spears in your thoughts may not be those originally intended.” Percy quips, Jason smacks Percy on the stomach.

“Don't think I've forgotten how you pledged fealty,” he says, but there is no ire in his voice.

Nico ducks his head and grins. It is, maybe, just possible that King's Landing is not as bad as he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr by the same name!


End file.
